Battery
Background Marcia Chapman grew up a spoiled princess. Her dad was Ben Chapman, oldest of the Chapman Brothers of Chapman Brothers Foods fame. The company supplied restaurants and independent groceries across Texas, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, and New Mexico. To say that the Chapman’s had money was a bit like saying the Gulf of Mexico had water, and Ben Chapman lavished his money on his little girl. Marcia’s mom had died when she was just a little girl, and her dad, never the close, hugging-and-kisses overly physical or emotional type, tended to substitute gifts and money for love. In his defense, Ben Chapman thought he was doing right by his daughter… he just had no clue how to act otherwise. So Marcia grew up feeling abandoned and resentful. And like many rebellious daughters of wealthy men, she showed her rebellion by hanging out with the wrong crowd. She had a succession of boyfriends, each more criminally-natured than the last. Some merely got her high and used her for sex. One was actually abusive and beat her. But then she met Alex Vophang. All the other boys were simply low class, or unmannered, or uneducated. Alex was actually something of a criminal, and hanging with him was exciting. Not just because her parents objected. Alex was cool. He had drugs, and robbed and stole. He even claimed to have killed someone. She ended up legitimately falling in love with the guy, and became something of a mascot to his group of friends, all of which were as criminally-natured as Alex himself. She’d tag along when they robbed a grocery store, or broke into someone’s house, and once it was even Marcia who hit the old lady in the knees with the baseball bat. It was fun. What wasn’t fun was the night of the Hyperion Lab break-in. Alex had told them all that it was just another break-in, like the time they did that smash and grab on the emergency room that one night. But there were soldiers – not just security guards, but actual soldiers with machine guns and everything! Getting shot in the shoulder had come as a shock to Ben Chapman’s little girl, and for the first time in her life, she began to regret her chosen lifestyle. The lungful of chemicals just made things worse. The gang hauled her back to their truck, bleeding and gasping for air. She felt it when they stopped, and could hear the guys arguing whether or not to drop her off at an emergency room. All the guys were coughing and wheezing, just like she was. Ramon Costas groaning while he coughed was the last thing she heard before the blackness took her. She never expected to wake up, much less wake up with super-powers. Personality and Motivations Marcia fits the gang stereotype of the token girl in a group of guys who belongs to the leader and is thus usually though of as "the leader's girl" rather than "one of the team". She is feisty and gets agitated quickly, though, so usually she doesn't have to take much from her teammates before they desist. Battery isn't the type to look for a fight but neither does she run from it. Her influence in the group is high since she has great influence on Assault, and a lot of the decisions he makes originated with her. She speaks her mind most of the time but also has a woman's guile and will resort to subterfuge if need be to get what she wants. Battery almost recklessly engages in wanton destruction of property and especially gets a kick out of using her electric punch to knock transformers and fuse boxes offline. Marcia Vophang is a borderline sociopath. She doesn't really care who she hurts if the person she's hurting gets in the way of what she wants. The exception is Assault. She is truly, madly, deeply in love with the man, which might be why she married him. Quote "Let me me show ya just how hard I can punch!" Powers and Abilities Marcia Vophang is a living storage battery. She can energize her body with electricity, and use that energy to great effect. Her name is a pun on this, obviously. When entering combat she will charge herself up until she is visibly crackling with electrical energy. This energy makes touching her hazardous, whether she is the one doing the touching or not. ormally, Battery must touch an opponent if she wishes to inflict an electrical shock on him, but she has learned that if there is a conductor between her and her target, she can unleash her electrical power through the conductor at range. She is also capable of unleashing her entire store of electrical energy at once. (The energy rebuilds over the course of a few hours when she does this.) The powers that most surprises her opponents, especially if they are fighting her for the first time, are her great strength and durability. While not as strong as her husband, she's certainly no slouch, being capable of bench pressing some thirty-five hundred pounds. She isn't as physically durable as her husband (though she is more resistant to injury than a normal person), so she tends to wear body armor. An exception is electricity; she is apparently immune to the effects of any amount of high voltage. In addition to her superhuman powers, Marcia is a self-taught hacker skilled enough in most forms of computer invasion to be a threat to unsecured systems. Appearance Battery is an average-sized woman with long blonde hair that stands on end when she's "fully charged". When she's relaxed, her hair lays across her shoulders.While out on missions, Battery dresses identically to Assault: black-and-white camo pants, a black t-shirt under body armor, and combat boots. She doesn't carry the weaponry, though. Category:Characters Category:Bricks Category:Energy Blasters Category:American Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:American Villains